


whether or not it's right

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy walks in on Tyler and Elena. He doesn't walk out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whether or not it's right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatrics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/gifts).



It was just physical. Sexual. A release, a relief of tension and a way to blow off the excess ire that accumulated beneath both of their skins. There was a kind of violence to the encounters, a bouncing-off of walls and a tearing of clothes. They managed never to hurt each other. Enough people filled that role in their day-to-day lives. This could be held separate.

"Is anyone home?"

She shook her head. Had the answer been yes, they would have talked for a few moments, exchanged pleasantries before going their separate ways. The ritual was constructed mostly out of random happenstance, but they stuck to it whoever came to the other's door. It gave them a kind of security. A structure they'd built in a sea of uncertainty.

"Would you like to come in?"

He flashed her half a grin, stepped into the house. No sooner had she closed the door than he had her up against it, pinning her to the wood with his hands and the greater weight of his body, his lips on hers. Elena reached around to grab the back of his neck with that same urgency, reciprocating the open-mouthed fervor of the kiss. Her teeth came down on his lip as she pulled his short hair and he growled. Lifting her off the ground as easily as if she weighed nothing, he pushed back, invading her mouth with his lips, his tongue. Devouring her. She locked her legs around his waist, pressing him to her and rolling her hips in a way that made him growl. When he bit her neck, she hissed with pleasure but threw him off of her, slipping back down to the ground, gaze burning.

"You are not fucking me against the door."

He snorted, but he'd respect her wishes. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"My  _bedroom_  door. I'm not having Jer walk in on this."

He nodded his assent, because he had Matt and even if that wasn't quite a sibling he still got where she was coming from. Apparently that was enough, as Elena grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. They only stopped once, at the top of the stairs, where he slid his hands up her shirt and she stuck her hands in the back pockets of his jeans and ground against him hard. The noise he made was something like snarl. He'd never have thought it before they started this, but Elena in no way shied against the sexuality of a moment, pulling him along whether he would or no. He could feel himself harden and willingly let her lead him into her room.

This time, it was Elena's turn to press Tyler up against the door, using vamp speed to slam it with his body, making the wood shake. He bent down to capture her lips in another bruising kiss and she slid her hands beneath his shirt. Short, blunt nails raked over his abdomen, and Elena smirked into the kiss as he tensed at the pleasure of it. As she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, his shirt lifted, her arms still wound in it. Tyler skimmed his hands down Elena's sides, his thumbs brushing over the curves of her breasts. When he slipped one knee between hers, she immediately took the opportunity to press herself against it, as close as physically possible to him.

A tearing sound rent the air as Elena mercilessly ripped Tyler's shirt in two, baring his chest. He groaned, and now it was his turn to grip her hair as she kissed down his exposed skin, biting and sucking wherever she pleased, the heat of saliva rapidly cooling to circles of sensation. When Elena hit a particularly sensitive spot on his abs, Tyler's hips jerked, pressing his hardness into her through his jeans. She ran one hand across it and he made another vocalization, shrugging the remains of his shirt off desperately as she stood. He pressed Elena backwards even as he yanked on the hem of her shirt. She stopped to remove the offending garment and Tyler sat on the edge of her bed, rewarded when she came to straddle his lap, bare stomach pressed against his, lace-trimmed bra scratching slightly against his skin.

They kissed only for a moment before he returned to her neck. Snaking his mouth from the edge of her lips down her jawline, Tyler caught Elena's earlobe in his teeth and tugged. She moaned, the pinch echoed by a clench deep inside her, building the already fever-pitched lust even higher. Scratching at his back while he trailed his mouth down towards her breasts, Elena was almost so distracted she didn't hear the door open.

"Whoa."

She straightened up instantly, whipping her head to face the door but still locked into Tyler's body. Standing in the gap between door and frame, Jeremy stared first at one, then the other, as though he wasn't quite sure what he ought to be more astonished by. Mostly, his gaze lingered on Elena, on the expanse of bare skin only broken up by the back clasp of her bra and the way he could just see the shadow of her breasts, the dip of her waist and her legs fearlessly straddling Tyler's. He shouldn't be looking at her like this, they'd been raised as siblings. She ought to be his sister, taboo. Certainly this sight shouldn't be turning him on, shouldn't be painting pictures of her, completely naked and arching, mouth open, temples beaded with sweat, as Tyler thrust into her. Since he'd awoken his Hunter side or whatever, he'd had difficulty seeing Elena as "sister" anymore, alienated not only by his knowledge of her birth and her separate species but by his own new instincts.

Face flushed at being caught when she was sure no one was around, Elena didn't notice Jer's gaze. Tyler, however, did. "Either way you have to close the door."

"What?" Both cousins turned to look at him, confusion clear as day on their faces.

"I don't care if you're in or out, but you're going to have to close the door," Tyler repeated, beginning to make slow circles on Elena's back. These kinds of patterns were intended to arouse, rather than soothe, and she bit her lip in spite of herself, unable to resist the sensation. Jeremy's mouth went dry.

"In?" He looked at Elena as he decided. This was her call. If she told him to leave, he'd get out, go… take a cold shower. Maybe two.

She blinked. "I…" The man in the doorway wasn't a boy anymore, she realized. Somewhere along the line, without her quite consenting to it, Jeremy had grown up. He had a man's arms now, strong and capable, the torso of a man who worked sliding down to hips of distinct maleness. She realized she was looking at him as a man, not a boy, not a sibling, a man who made her shift her hips against Tyler in a way she hadn't quite known she was doing. And he  _wasn't_  her brother. "Fair's fair." She gestured between herself and Tyler. "You have to take your own shirt off."

The uncertainty of the moment shattered with Elena's decision, punctuated by the door thudding shut. Tyler's teeth reclaimed Elena's neck and she cried out, surprised. She was still watching Jeremy. The breaking of taboo enthralled her, the way he shrugged out of his white tank top, the kind he'd gotten so randomly fond of. It fell to the ground like nothing, leaving him bare-chested. How had she never before noticed the ripple of his muscles as he walked, the unexpected 'v' shape pointing down into his jeans? It was all too obvious now, and as he got close enough to touch, Elena turned back to Tyler, yanking his face up to hers and pouring all of the frustration she wasn't sure she should be feeling into a searing kiss.

In response, Tyler's hands came around to grip her ass, pulling her closer just as Jer's palms slid over her ribs, ghosting across the bottom of her covered breasts and down across her stomach, playing at venturing below the line of her jeans. Elena could feel his uncertainty but she still moaned at the combined touch, sandwiched between the two with the hardness of Tyler's erection pressing conspicuously into her even through both of their jeans. Jeremy's teeth came down unexpectedly on her shoulder and she shuddered. He took the same path downward that Tyler did, kissing and licking as his hands smoothed over her stomach, dipping ever lower, closer to the place where she and Tyler were pressed together.

Mouth still on Elena's, held in place by her soft fingers, Tyler reached out blindly, letting her take control. She rose up over him just slightly, tongue tangling pleasurably with his – he liked when she was assertive – as his hands found the bared skin of Jeremy's hips. His one-time rival stiffened momentarily at the touch, then relaxed into it, voicing his approval when Tyler rubbed his half-hard cock. Hooking his fingers through the other boy's belt loops, Tyler jerked quickly, forcing him to grind into Elena, who in turn drove into him, making him thrust his hips up towards the heat he could feel even through her jeans.

"Shit, Tyler!" The plane of Elena's back, broken only by her bra strap, pressed against his chest, smooth and inviting and  _fuck_  he hadn't known Tyler was into guys that way but given the way he'd touched him there was definitely something going on there. He had no idea how this started but the way it was going made him glad he hadn't followed his first instinct and simply escaped.

When Jeremy pressed into her and her only response was to become even wetter, Elena gave up. She turned her head back over her shoulder, moving her hips in slow circles so she rubbed against both Tyler and Jeremy, ostensibly giving herself some relief but ultimately just increasing all of their frustration. Since he wasn't getting the hint but her hands were too busy running across Tyler's body, seeking the button of his jeans without her eyes to guide, Elena hissed the direction. "Kiss me!" Almost immediately, Jer responded, letting her guide the kiss, part his lips and deepen it as much as she could given the odd angle.

At the same moment as she finally worked the button free, Jeremy deftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall forwards over her arms and Tyler pressed her backwards into his chest, leaning over her and taking the pebbled peak of one nipple into his mouth. Elena cried out. There were hands all over, covering her with touch, massaging one breast while Tyler sucked on the other, making Elena's head spin.

She swung one leg off of Tyler's lap, turning around and standing up, breaking the kiss but pulling Jeremy with her. He was taller than she, but not so much so that she couldn't stand on her tiptoes a little, pull his head down to meet hers and kiss him completely senseless with her hands in the waistband of his jeans.

"Fuck, that's hot," Tyler muttered. He'd never thought of this thing with Elena as a kind of forever, and so seeing her kissing Jeremy with such consuming passion woke no jealousy in him, only fervent desire. The way Elena rubbed her bare breasts against Jeremy's chest, stimulating herself, only solidified the conclusion that he definitely liked to watch.

After a moment, she broke away with a pop, turning back to face him. Kneeling in front of Tyler, she curled her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and he lifted his hips so she could drag them down his legs. Freed from its prison, his cock stood at attention, tenting his boxer-briefs and aching for stimulation. Leaving him to kick off his jeans on his own (to Tyler's surprise, Jeremy knelt down to take over where Elena left off) she pulled his boxers down his legs, too. Tyler had learned not to argue with Elena, not because she would punish him but simply because the sex was so much better when he didn't, and so he just sat on the bed, totally bare, watching as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for her to make the next move.

Both men temporarily stopped breathing when Elena licked Tyler's cock. She swirled her tongue around the head of it, lightly caressing the shaft as she did so. Tyler fisted his hands in the blankets on her bed. Her tongue twisted, silky and sinuous around his dick and he groaned appreciatively. Sparks shuddered in him as Elena teased him for a few more moments before she sunk down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could.

Jeremy swallowed harshly at the sight of Tyler's stiff cock vanishing into Elena's mouth. Her lips closed around it and he could see her tongue and throat working in concert to bring him off. His own hardness seemed to get impossibly worse, impossibly more so, watching the girl who had once been his sister suck Tyler off with one of his hands pulling on her hair, eyes closed. He couldn't stop watching them, listening to Tyler's groans and the faint humming in the back of Elena's throat that he knew had to feel indescribably good. Slowly, he sank to his knees behind her. Close up he could see that one of Elena's hands was stroking the bottom of Tyler's shaft while the other cradled his balls, massaging them as he tried to keep from thrusting into her mouth. Protective ire flared in Jeremy's chest. If he thought Tyler was doing something wrong, he would more than happily separate them. For the moment, he sought to simply keep his presence known.

Where a moment before she'd been untouched, Jeremy cupped Elena's breasts, one in each hand. A noise somewhere between a squeak of surprise and a moan came from her mouth, answered by Tyler's grunt at the change in vibration. As she dipped as low as she could on Tyler's cock, relaxing her throat to take him in entirely, Jeremy teased her breasts, caressing them, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Despite what Tyler seemed to think, he couldn't hurt her, wouldn't hurt her if he let go, and she silently thanked Jeremy for his attentions to her body. From his wide eyes as he stared down at her and the increasingly less managed jerks of his hips, his control was fast slipping. Elena liked to watch that moment of undoing. This was all about the release and she wouldn't mind if he fucked her mouth hard and fast and desperately.

She gasped when Jeremy unbuttoned her jeans and reached inside them. Momentarily uncontrolled, her teeth lightly scraped the underside of Tyler's cock and he bucked hard into her mouth, her throat squeezing the head. He didn't quite track what he was saying anymore but it was something along the lines of "Fuck,  _Elena._ " The motion of her head, mouth curled around Tyler was only intensified by the beginnings of her own hips rolling. Jeremy's hand disappeared entirely into her jeans, and he stroked her experimentally through her panties, just enough to make her fuck Tyler deeper, more desperately as he finally gave in, using his hands in her hair for leverage.

He came hard in Elena's mouth, back arching, pulling without meaning to on her hair. Thick liquid pooled in the back of her throat and she slowly pulled back, swallowing before she gave one last lick to Tyler's slit, completely cleaning him off. At some point in Tyler's orgasm, Jeremy had tensed, capturing her in his arms so that she rubbed against the bulge of his cock and his palm was pressed against her clit. Looking back at him, Elena rocked experimentally.

Though he could have watched Elena getting herself off on his hands forever, watched the way her eyes closed as she ground her clit against his palm, she looked over her shoulder at him. The right corner of her mouth had a line on it where some of Tyler's come had spilled, trailing white down her face. He'd marked her.

Growling with annoyance, Jeremy spun her, pulled her around between her legs and kissed her roughly, his tongue swiping along the trail of come. He could taste it on her, the saltiness of Tyler in her mouth as they kissed. Abruptly, he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her on her bed, ignoring the brief irritated look she sent him. Jeremy's first motions for his belt buckle had Elena sliding her unbuttoned jeans down her legs, shucking off her panties. She flung them at Jeremy.

Abandoning his own efforts to undress, Jeremy caught Elena's underwear. He was about to drop them to the floor, shrugging it off as just another moment, like so many of the moments they'd had over the years where one teased the other until he realized the full implications of it. He held the last vestiges of Elena's coverings in his fingers. Jeremy was no fool; he knew Elena had had sex. But this was entirely different. This time, she was bared for him. Completely naked, waiting on a bed where he'd thrown her, Tyler's hand snaking lazily across the inside of her thighs, spelling out nonsense with a touch that made her tremble. And shit did it make her beautiful.

Snapping back into it, he crawled up on the bed to hover on all fours over Elena. The accustomed frenzy had leeched away and she lay there, watching him with big, dark eyes. Tyler's fingers wound across them both now, the rougher touch of a man making Jeremy shiver. He rolled them suddenly so that Elena sat astride him, the wet heat of her pussy separated from his erection by only a thin layer of cloth. She began to rock against him, his hardness rubbing her clit when she moved the right way. He jerked his hips upward uncontrollably, his lust building almost unmanageably to the point where he had to lift her away.

Tyler sat beside them now, and Elena was willing enough to go to him. He turned her around and pulled her into his lap, she kneeling, he sitting. Elena leaned down to drag Tyler into another kiss, her bare body flush against his, his hands roaming her back and the curve of her ass. She kissed him deeply, the barest taste of him still in her mouth. He sought it out, sucked on her tongue and relished the taste of it, the whimpers as his fingers dipped into her wetness.

Jeremy bit her shoulder to signal his rejoining of their little group and Elena arched into Tyler's chest. The fingers in her pussy were soon replaced by Jeremy's cock thrust between her thighs, gliding along her slit. Every time the head nudged her clit, she whined. The contact was only superficial, slow and steady, exactly the opposite of what she wanted. It stoked a fire already consuming her, and with her nails digging white crescents into Tyler's shoulders, Elena hissed out a command. "Fuck me."

No sooner had she got the words out than Jeremy plunged into her. At this half-upright angle she was impossibly tight, muscles of her cunt straining to keep him within her even as he withdrew his cock and thrust again. He kept up a punishing pace, his cock striking a place deep within her that made her cry out, sending a solar flare through her body with each stroke. One of Jeremy's hands pulled her hair, the other was on her hip while Tyler teased the buds of her nipples with his mouth, circling her clit in a way that made her buck against his hand more than once. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her body trembling, fingers digging into Tyler's back as Jeremy pounded her into his hand.

Elena cried out as she came, every bit of her tensing, pussy clenching around Jeremy even as he continued to fuck her, her body pressed in between the solidness of Jer and Tyler, who continued to rub her clit as she orgasmed, head exploding outward from her center. It seemed to last forever, the sensation almost too much towards the end. Tyler's dick, half hard again, pressed into her stomach, and Elena was seized with the sudden desire to fuck him senseless, to drive the three of them out of their minds. She reached out to run her fist up Tyler's shaft, feeling him harden in her hands, rolling her hips backwards against Jeremy's and pulling Tyler into them.

She slid his cock between her legs at the place where she and Jeremy were joined. The opposing thrusts, the way she was utterly pinned and her current sensitivity threw Elena headlong into a second orgasm, shaking and moaning. At the second pulsing around his cock, Jeremy buried himself to the hilt, pulling Elena back into his chest as he came. Her ass, her shoulders, every bit of her pressed into him as he shot off inside her, filling her with his essence. He kissed her down her neck and shoulders until Elena twisted, catching his lips in a searing lock that ended far too soon.

The moment Jeremy slid out of her, Elena pushed Tyler backwards so that he lay with his head almost at the foot of her bed. She groaned as she impaled herself on his dick, the return of fullness to her cunt fighting off the satiation that threatened to creep in, leaving only more need and her utter sensitivity after two consecutive orgasms. When Tyler tried to touch her, she leaned forward and pinned his hands to the bedspread, riding his dick so completely that several times it almost slipped out of her, hot and slick with both her juices and Jeremy's combined.

While she had Tyler pinned, Jeremy cupped his balls, running the pad of his thumb across them every time Elena sank down so that Tyler, even as immobilized as he was, canted his hips up into hers, seeking deeper relief than the already intense sensation she offered. Without any added clitoral stimulation, just by the friction of Tyler's skin on her but primarily in her, Elena came a third time. The rhythm of her fucking lost any rhyme or reason, morphing into the purely animal and sensational as she came, eyes closed, mind blank, collapsing onto Tyler's chest.

Pulling out, Tyler turned Elena so she lay on her side, Jeremy coming to lie in front of her. He ran his fingers across the curve of her hip and she smirked at him, shame entirely dissipated. Tyler's cock pressed into her ass and Elena pressed back against it, swirling her hips in slow circles. He sucked in a breath. "Can I?"

"Do it."

Tyler slid his dick back into Elena, the changed position tightening her. He thrust hard, but with less speed. On their sides it was more difficult to get as much momentum. Jeremy leaned in to kiss her. Her little hums of satisfaction, almost lost in Tyler's groans, echoed down his throat, drove him to bite her lip so she gasped. She lay flush with Tyler's body as he fucked her, every thrust making her shudder.

Jeremy was no help in the effort for Elena to maintain her composure. His hands wandered, stroking her breasts, her belly, her arms, her thighs as he kissed her, occasionally deviating to her neck, sucking a bruise that made her cry out and tense in pleasure, even though it faded moments later. She gave as good as she got, her nails skimming down Jeremy's chest, caressing his abdomen, grabbing his hair or his ass to pull him closer. The three of them tangled inextricably, beads of sweat decorating their skin and eyes fluttering first open then closed.

When Tyler shuddered with impending orgasm, body stiffening, Jeremy slid his hand between Elena's legs. She shot him a quizzical look quickly replaced by a sharp inhalation as he guided Tyler to pull out of her completely. His hips jerked meaninglessly, shaft still caught between Elena's thighs with Jeremy's thumb flicking over the head of his cock. The doubled stimulation was too much and Tyler bit down on Elena's shoulder as warmth flooded him and his hips drove forward a final time when he came.

Fluid shot out in thin lines all across Jeremy's stomach, the stickiness of Tyler's come coating him without containment or restraint. Spent, Tyler rolled to the side, releasing his grip on Elena, whose breath was also unsteady, contentment running through her like a paralytic. All tension and frustration had drained away. She caught sight of Tyler's essence on Jeremy and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, scooting down his chest until her face was level with his stomach. In long, languid licks, she cleaned him off. Jeremy fisted his hands in Elena's hair as the heat of her mouth caressed him, a tenderness that made his stomach clench.

The second she finished, looking up into his face, he dragged her back up so she lay level with them. Ignoring Tyler for a moment, Jeremy rolled atop her and claimed her mouth with his, kissing her until the taste of Tyler was gone and he could only taste Elena. She pushed him off, laughing. Twisting to face Tyler, she kissed him too, before flopping back on her blankets between them. It didn't matter that they were backwards on her bed, feet at the pillows. Delicate contentment fizzled through her veins, paired with utter satiation that echoed off all three of them.

Only Jeremy still bore marks of the encounter, those on Tyler and Elena fading almost as fast as they were created. He didn't care though, drawing Elena's smaller frame into his until they curled together as if they'd always been meant to lay thus, with his hand on her waist and the rise and fall of her breath matching his own. She beckoned Tyler closer until her head lay on his arm, nestling into his chest and a network of hands encased her. Each pair of legs tangled so indiscriminately with the others that they might well be a Hydra, a monster of three heads and only one body. Sandwiched between Tyler and Jeremy, Elena sighed heavily. Exhaustion crept over her, and though she knew that in a few hours, they would have to talk, Tyler would have to leave, life would have to go on as it always did, for the moment she was safe and the tension had been leeched completely out of her. Elena surrendered to rest. It was just physical. Sexual. If at the moment she felt emotionally protected too, that was pure luck.


End file.
